Bolgans - Mihail Monsters and Animals
DESCRIPTION The large Bolgans are a brutish ancient race, easily identified by their red skin and the heavy dwarven weapons and armor they carry. They once lived in all the province of Skyrim, coexisting with the snow elves and the dwemer in peace. When the nords and the giants arrived on Tamriel with thirst for conquest, the bolgan were decimated and almost extinct. The Dwemer, the only ones capable to stand before the nords, most in part because they lived in different locations and have much different interests, offered to the bolgans help and protection, pretty much the same they've done to the snow elves, but in the bolgan's case with the intention to use them as living weapons in the battlefront, cus their great physical strenght. Once common in all the province, herding their boars, boars that they used in savage fights (one of their principal cultural traditions), now only few bolgans can be seen prowling some Dwarv en ruins entrances, using some of the equipments given to their people by the Dwemer ages ago, to make them stronger and still more fearsome in battle. Nord legends tell that a Bolgan can defeat a Dwarven Centurion if they want to, suffering almost no damage, also from their dangerous steam attacks. In the ancient times bolgans were relatively broad-minded with the other races, but in the current times they become extremely violent and will kill everyone who crosses their paths. Despite this, some Bolgans, generaly the ones addicted for alcohol, have accepted to work as mercenaries and body guards to some bandit leaders or wizards, and also protecting the exits of Cidhna Mine. But in general Bolgans are seen by the other races as fierce, heartless and thug beasts, much worse than Giants. Some of them paint their bodies with tribal signs, and their skin color can be red or orange. 5 variants of Bolgans are known: Bolgan Thug: I'''ts the weakest of the 5, and generally addicted to wine and mead. Because that, they are frequentely wired as mercenaries and guards for bandit camps, in change of a couple bottles of wine or a barrel of mead. They are the ruffiest ones of the 5 variants. This variant wields a sword, commonly sprint at you, and bash their enemies with their shields; '''Bolgan Butcher: '''Thats the ones that prepares the food in the Bolgan camps, and makes the traps to ambush prey, sometimes stealing it from farms, and generaly they carry on their shoulders dead animals and buckets of visceras. Not very used to combat, this apathetic beasts are slow due to the amount of things they carry. In the past they worked as executioners for the Dwemer, and they still wield the axes they used for that function; '''Bolgan Charger: Maybe the strongest variant, they were used to charge against the enemy battlefront, defeating immediatelly dozens of soldiers. They're trained to attack with no fear, their big helmets cover their eyes totally, and they charge againts their enemies totally blinded, like an angry bull. One of their arms holds a giant mace covered of spikes, that deals immense damage. ; Bolgan Beastmaster: One of the strongest Bolgan, this Bolgans are lazy, but dual wield weapons, and what make them so dangerous are their trained Boars, what makes the fight much more difficult; Bolgan Tanker: Trained to protect the dwemer soldiers on the battlefield, this Bolgans carry a huge dwarven tower shield, and have the biggest physicall endurance of all the variants. They are very slow, and wield giant warhammers, while protecting their companions with their big shields, that are their biggest weapon. The impact of the shield may throw you into the ground immediately. FEATURES Bolgans, in 5 variants BOLGAN THUG, BOLGAN BUTCHER, BOLGAN CHARGER, BOLGAN BEASTMASTER, BOLGAN TANKER Small Bolgan camps outside some Dwarven ruins, also some Bolgan are working as mercenaries to some bandits and warlocks, in some forts. Some Bolgan Chargers also guard the exits of Cidhna Mine (on forsworn main quest) Bolgans have custom sounds Fight mechanics, you need to find how each Bolgan battle mechanics work in order to defeat them 4 new usable weapons New creature- tamed boar More wildlife and lore, so, immersion, and hard fight